grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackplague
Blackplague Blackplague is a forsaken assassin that takes contracts to kill almost anyone, as long as they are among the living. Table of Contents * Biography ** Before Death ** After Death * Description History Before Death Blackplague was originally raised in Ravenholdt after being sent there to train at a young age. Coming from a servant family to one of the more sleezy prominent Lordaeron nobles he became adept at subterfuge and assassination. Once his training was completed, he was sent back to his Lord to begin his tasks at the age of 16. From then on it was a life of blood and dishonor all in the name of his Lord who would cut down any rival family he deemed necessary. By the time he reached the age of 20 he was given the name Blackplague for his usage of black poison and for his calling card, a blank white card stained with spilled black ink. Blackplague’s Lord hailed from what was now known as the Western Plaguelands. He himself had a small house near the mansion. Eventually he was given permission to marry at the age of the 25 so he could produce an heir and continue the family line serving his Lord. His wife Abigale died in childbirth, and he was left with a daughter to raise. Having a small child change Blackplagues demeanor and he began to find joy and happiness. His little girl was his ray of hope and sunshine and brought back color to his life. For 20 sweet years he lived happily with his daughter, even while doing his dreadful tasks for his Lord. Then came the plague. It was a day he remembered so clearly. Supper was set, his girl had been out to draw water from the well. He hadn’t been feeling well all day and had decided to nibble on the food while cooking. The door had burst open, guards from his Lord came in armed to the teeth. He remembered hearing the words, “He’s infected. Do it. Find the girl.” The sickness had slowed his reaction and when he turned to grab a weapon, he felt a searing pain across his back. Then darkness fell. But the darkness didn't last. After Death Following the Forsakens freedom of mind and will Blackplague was suddenly struck with a sense of purposelessness. For once in his entire life there was no one telling him what to do, who to kill or frame. Not even his daughter reminding him of simple every day life chores and duties. Filled with a cold rage and hate for the living, Blackplague has decided to use the only skills he knows to put as many of them as he can six feet under. Description Typically, not seen from afar, most who encounter Blackplague are either contracts or employees. Though if by some chance a glimpse could be caught, he looked to be a human from far away. It was only up close that the it became a ‘dead’ give away of what he was. Eyes were supposed to be windows to the soul, but this ‘thing’ had no eyes. Dark empty sockets gave off the impression that he was always staring right at you and into ‘your’ soul. The air always seems to fill up with the stench of rotten flesh and fresh blood whenever he was around, and not trying to hide. With hood down Blackplague’s face revealed the skeletal structure around his jaw. No lips made his mouth look larger than it should be. He was even missing several teeth. His tongue was sickly white after being drained of blood and pigment and had a green tint to it. Framing his face was long matted hair that was so unclean and unwashed that it appeared to be black. Not combed or styled it hung stiffly down his back the length of his shoulder blades. Whenever skin could be seen it was greenish in color, as if in life the man had already been pale. Now the only color left was that off someone who had eaten bad food and was about to throw up. In many places there was no flesh, or muscle, or tissue, just bone. No skin covered his nose, fingertips, or toes. However, unlike many of his undead brethren his elbows, knees, and ribcage were not exposed. Though his skin had several small holes in it made from bite marks that strongly resembled rodent teeth. On his back was a large chunk of flesh missing from his left shoulder to his right side which exposed some of his spine. It appeared to have been made from a long blade. When it came to clothing and armor it was clear he stuck to his namesake. Everything from his hood to his boots were made from the darkest pitch-black leather that could be made. It was as if he was drawn from an ink painting. The leathers were hardened to help protect from blows but soft enough to not make noise during movement. The hood had a built-in mask to shield the brighter flesh and bone from light sources. Unseen by many the leather armor had various hidden pockets from his sleeves and bracers to the leggings. These pockets held his less bulky equipment. On his belt were vials all filled with black liquids of varying densities and consistencies. Only one of the vials contains regular ink not laced with poison. It is not uncommon for him to also smell purely like ink and oil. Preferring to fight with daggers all were hidden away on his person. From fighting to throwing daggers sometimes it was impossible to tell how many he had. His main daggers were made from dark iron and blended with a special coating to prevent them from corroding due to the poisons used. On his back was the only noticeable weapon that he carried, a longbow and a quiver of arrows. Even these were as black as his armor. Hidden away with his daggers was a collection of small explosives and tools to make a ranged detonator and corresponding bomb. Current Activity Blackplague currently is a member of the Hand of Lordaeron, a forsaken oriented order with a mission to reclaim the lands of Lordaeron from all who oppose them. Ranked currently as a Dreadguard within the militant section of the order he is tasked both as a Quartermaster for military uniforms and with leading missions of subterfuge. The Hand of Lordaeron is currently at war with the Alliance of Lordaeron. Blackplague is also a current member of the Cult of Forgotten Shadow and is working to attain the rank of Lightslayer within the cult. Notes for others. * Blackplague is able to contracted and hired by other players/guilds/organizations icly only from both factions * Every "hit" must be notified ooc with prior permission for the ensuing roleplay and for coordination purposes * Looking for skilled alliance player to roleplay Blackplagues daughter among the living * Character death is not my goal unless given specific permission Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Category:Chaotic Evil